noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 532
|image = 532_68_Rael Gets Injured, Rescuing Seira.png |Release Date = 15 October 2018 |Chapter = 532 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 531 |Next Chapter = Chapter 533}}Seeing Dr. Crombel's Mutants make a full recovery, Regis remarks that he thought some of them were dead. M-21 replies that their appearance isn't the only thing that's changed, their powers are on a completely different level from before. The team watch as the now transformed 1st Elder approaches them. Rael asks if he was once the 1st Elder of the Union. Regis confirms he was, and thought he was killed by Frankenstein, but he seems to have recovered and transformed as well. Rael states that he's more of a problem than the others and while he takes on 1st Elder, they should handle the rest of them. 1st Elder gathers energy to prepare a beam of energy. Rael thinks he's the only one who can take him down and he'll finish off the elder quickly, then help the rest of his team. 1st Elder having gathered his energy fires an energy beam at the RK, with everyone avoiding the attack. Rael moves quickly and attacks 1st Elder from behind. He slashes at him repeatedly and manages to chop off his arm. 1st Elder turns and swings at Rael only to hit nothing but air. Rael follows up his attack with the a succession of quick slash attacks, while hiding his aura. 1st Elder manages to find him and launches an attack which Rael dodges. As 1st Elder's recovers, Rael notices that 1st Elder's wounds not only recover instantly, but he gets stronger, as his wounds heal. M-21 is attacked by the red-haired assassin, who launches an attack from above. M-21 avoids the attack and slashes at his opponent, slicing off his arm. This doesn't slow the assassin down, who swings at M-21 with his other arm. M-21 rushes to avoid the attack, only for the assassin to follow the attack up with a second punch. M-21 stands firm and launches his own head on attack and just as the two are about to collide, the assassin's stomach opens up and tries to devour M-21. M-21 manages to avoid the gnashing teeth of his opponent. M-21 realises the creatures heal faster than he can, and they don't care about sustaining damage, thereby focussing on attacking their opponents, furthermore they seem to be continually changing and growing more powerful as the battle continues. M-21 is unsure how to deal with such monstrous creatures. Takeo is facing the purple guy with a yellow mustache. Takeo fires several dark energy bullets at his opponent, hitting their target.The assassin isn't fazed at all, allowing him to fire an energy beam at Takeo. Takeo avoids the beam and realises that his attacks aren't working. He thinks that his dark powers should be inhibiting the assassin's recovery, but he's healing at such a rate, that it cancels out any disruption caused by his power. The assassin glares at Takeo as the bullet holes, begin to heal. Regis stabs his opponent with Legasus and punches a hole through half his torso, the assassin attacks Regis with his remaining arm knocking Regis back. Regis launches a more powerful attack against his opponent, obliterating the top half of his body, before he can finish off the assassin's remains, he senses an energy beam, heading towards him, which he manages to block with his Soul Weapon. While he's blocking the beam, his ankle is slashed, by his previous opponent. He turns and notices that the assassin isn't dead, but instead recovering and attacking him. Regis finds himself facing two assassins, unable to block both attacks and is rescued by Seira, who slices the assassin in half. The assassin who was facing Regis a moment ago, has now fully healed and attacks Seira. She manages to avoid the attack and blocks the following barrage of blows. Seira senses the red-haired assassin making his way toward her and is unable to avoid his attack. Regis shouts for her to avoid the attack, as he's unable to help. The red-haired assassin is slashed several times, in quick succession. Seira is safe from harm, due to Rael's quick actions. Seira is surprised to see that Rael, saved her, and notices that he was wounded in the process. Rael has severe injuries down the length of his arm. Takeo realises that Rael must've gotten hurt forcing himself out of battle to help Seira. The 1st Elder moves forward, as his injuries continue to heal. Dr. Crombel is impressed and wonders where a man like Frankenstein could have come from. Crombel praises Frankenstein saying he was shocked after witnessing the power M-21 and Takeo were displaying against his assassins, and that he managed to improve their abilities to such a level, that he's curious as to the limits of his knowledge. Crombel asks that looking at Frankenstein's purple appearance, whether he can control that power to such a degree? Crombel thinks it's marvelous and comments that he's unsure how Frankenstein managed to obtain power identical to his and work on controlling his power to such a high degree, but it's simply marvelous. Frankenstein chides him, for suggesting that he has power identical to his, that it's crazy and how dare an amateur like him label him with his evaluations. This makes Crombel flinch. Aris shouts for Frankenstein to watch his mouth, he has no idea how wonderful her master is and that he's acknowledged Frankenstein to such a high degree, and how dare he insult him. Frankenstein rebukes her monologue, calling her a nightmare to his eardrums. Aris lets out an angry outburst, however Frankenstein continues, that they all managed to graduate from training wheel thanks to the research they stole from him and that they keep sticking their noses into things that don't concern them. Aris asks what kind of rubbish he's spouting and why would they use data from someone like him? Crombel is lost in his thoughts and thinks about what Frankenstein's saying, wondering what he means by them appropriating and using his data. Crombel realises something and exclaims if he means. Frankenstein angrily asks if he understands now, adding who he thinks he is to evaluate him, calling him a cocky good-for-nothing scoundrel. (Note: In the official translation, Frankenstein uses strong language, so I've written an approximation of what he said without using expletives).